


Kink Prompt Collection

by Kyluxtrashpit (ApostateRevolutionary)



Series: Assorted Drabbles and Such [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Boot Worship, Come Marking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominant Armitage Hux, Drabble Collection, Facials, Honeymoon, Injury Recovery, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sexual Slavery, Spanking, Submissive Kylo Ren, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 22:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13281480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApostateRevolutionary/pseuds/Kyluxtrashpit
Summary: Kink prompts from an ask game on tumblr, now collected here for convenience





	1. After an Injury

**Author's Note:**

> All of these were originally posted on tumblr as prompts from [this list](http://kyluxtrashpit.tumblr.com/post/167598030517/). Individual kinks are listed in the chapter titles. I marked this as complete but if I do more prompts some day, I may add them here

On the face of it, the mission was a complete success. The rebel cell was eliminated, information obtained, and there were no survivors to inform the Resistance as to what had happened. As far as the paperwork went, it was a perfect outcome.

In reality, though, Kylo had managed to break his femur during the battle. Which was particularly alarming given that he’d _walked_ back onto the Finalizer, helmet masking the agony on his face and a subtle but substantial use of the Force allowing him to walk at all. Hux had known something was off immediately, given his familiarity with Kylo’s mannerisms, so he’d quickly ushered him off to medbay. And it was a good thing he did, too, it turned out.

Bacta could only do so much when injected beneath the skin, so the end result was Hux with a grumpy and slightly drugged Force user lying in his quarters with his entire leg in a plasteel splint (Kylo had refused a full cast, despite the doctor’s and Hux’s insistence). Hux had Kylo set up on his couch, dozing a little due to the medication, while Hux worked at his desk. A few uninterrupted hours, regardless of the cause, were always welcome.

Hux was making good headway on the requisition requests when a quiet groan followed by the sounds of a body shifting interrupted him. He checked the time – yes, the medication would’ve been wearing off about now. Before Kylo could make any progress on further exacerbating an already severe injury, Hux switched off his datapad, grabbed the little bottle of pills from the desk, and made his way over to the couch.

Sure enough, Kylo was awake and alert, the glassy sheen to his eyes gone. And, predictably, he was slowly moving into an upright position but stopped when Hux approached, watching him. Truthfully, the sight of Kylo like this did something to Hux’s chest that he didn’t like, but he needed to focus on making sure Kylo didn’t hurt himself further before he could dwell on it.

“It appears it’s time for your next dose,” Hux said, unscrewing the lid to the pill bottle.

Kylo scowled at the pills. “I hate those things.”

“Yes, well, you managed to break the hardest bone in your body. If ever there was a time for pain medication, it’s now.” Hux took two pills from the bottle and then closed it, setting the bottle aside on the table next to the glass of water he’d left there for Kylo earlier.

“It’ll be fine,” Kylo said dismissively, causing Hux to frown. “And surely you have better things to do than babysit me.”

“I absolutely do.” Kylo tried to push himself up a little further and Hux put a hand to his chest to gently push him back down again. “But you seem fixed on ignoring what is a very serious injury, even for you, so it seems I have no choice.”

Kylo pouted but Hux refused to give in. He was caught off guard, however, when Kylo reached up and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling Hux towards him. Hux let himself be moved, unable to bring himself to resist, settling onto the couch next to Kylo’s good leg, half-draped over his chest.

“I know what would really help me feel better,” Kylo said, pulling Hux further in until their lips met, cutting off Hux’s exasperated response.

Hux muttered a ‘ridiculous’ against Kylo’s lips, but did not pull away, letting himself enjoy it. The fact that Kylo had been so seriously hurt had, honestly, scared him. Kylo getting hurt was unavoidable, he knew that, but this was a whole new level. Hux didn’t like it nor did he like the way it made him feel.

The kiss heated up quickly, hands beginning to wander, and it wasn’t long before Hux was pulling Kylo’s half-hard cock out of his trousers. There wasn’t a lot they could do with Kylo in such condition, but at least they still had hands and mouths. Hux gave a rough stroke and Kylo choked out a moan, already sounding desperate. It gave Hux a wicked idea and he suppressed the urge to smirk by biting down on Kylo’s lower lip.

Hux worked his hand steadily and efficiently, stroking Kylo just the way Hux knew he liked. Kylo quickly devolved into a mess, moaning and panting, their lips now separated by necessity. Hux just watched him, drank in the way his forehead furrowed and his eyes slipped shut, felt his muscles twitch and tense, the aborted almost-ruts of his hips. It was a gorgeous sight.

Kylo let out a breathless cry of Hux’s name, his whole body tightening up, and that was the moment. Hux quickly let go and pulled completely away, ripping Kylo’s orgasm from him right before it hit. Kylo’s hips bucked in response, harder than they should have in his current condition, and he let out a wounded groan. His eyes flashed open and Hux found himself on the end of a heated glare.

“Hux- you-” Kylo sputtered out between pants and Hux couldn’t resist smirking anymore.

“ _That’s_ what you get for being reckless enough to get this hurt,” Hux declared proudly. “And for then trying to pretend it wasn’t serious.”

Hux then stood, going for the glass of water to go with the pills he still had clutched safely in the hand he hadn’t been using on Kylo’s cock. He picked up the cup and then was suddenly pulled back, a rush of invisible power shoving him hard onto the couch. The water sloshed, half of it spilling out and wetting the front of Hux’s uniform tunic. Hux whipped his head around to glare at Kylo, the man in question looking annoyingly smug.

“You’d really leave me here like this?” Kylo gestured to his leg and then his still exposed erection. “Even I know you’re not that heartless.”

Hux rolled his eyes. “You’d be wrong, there. How about this: if you take these pills and swear to me that you’ll be a good boy and cooperate from now on, I’ll take care of your poor, aching cock. And don’t even thinking about breaking the deal; I promise, you will regret it.”

Kylo made a show of thinking it over. “We have a deal, General.”

Hux handed Kylo his pills and the water, watched him take them, and then leaned over to fulfill his promise. In truth, though, Hux knew he’d be spending the next while taking care of the rest of Kylo as well, if only to make sure he actually took the time to heal properly. And if Hux didn’t mind that so much, well, surely it could be excused at least this time.


	2. A/B/O - Alpha/Alpha

_It’s time. Get in here._

Kylo couldn’t help but smile at the short message on his datapad. He loved when Hux was like this, his normally cool exterior burned away by his rut and leaving him snappish and grumpy. It might have been funny if Kylo didn’t find it so hot.

What they did wasn’t normal, but Kylo found Hux irresistible despite the fact that they were both alphas and it seemed Hux felt the same. It didn’t matter to them; they both enjoyed what they had regardless of what was ‘normal’. Of course, there were some obvious difficulties, mechanically speaking, but a combination of stubbornness and a lot of lube was more than enough to make it work.

When Kylo made it to Hux’s quarters and opened the door, he had to stop in the doorway, overcome by the scent of Hux’s rut. The air was thick with it, that distinctive alpha smell making Kylo’s mouth water and his cock twitch in interest. Kylo enjoyed this so much more when one of them was in a rut; helping each other through them was what had started this, after all, since both of them were too high-ranking to be forced onto suppressants.

Hux was pacing, looking irate, and he nearly pounced on Kylo as soon as he spotted him, their mouths colliding and Hux’s teeth sinking into his lip. He was quickly manhandled into the bedroom, clothes being peeled off along the way, Hux biting at every new exposed piece of skin he could reach. It was overwhelming and Kylo let himself get lost in it, let the pheromones singing in the air envelope him and drag him under.

It wasn’t long before they were both stripped, Kylo on his hands and knees on the bed, and Hux had a lubed finger in him, stretching him as carefully as Hux could in such a state. Kylo preferred this position when it was his turn to take, got a sort of taboo thrill out of being fucked like an omega in heat, but Hux preferred to ride him when Kylo’s rut hit, milking his orgasms out of him. Hux loved to be in control no matter how they did it and Kylo wondered if that was part of why he loved Hux’s ruts so much, seeing the always collected General reduced to as much of a horny beast as everyone was when their biology took over.

A second finger entering him snapped Kylo out of his musings. He pushed back into it, loving the stretch even as he wished they could just get on with it now. But he knew they had to be careful and take their time if Kylo wanted to take Hux’s knot – and oh, did he ever. Fortunately, Hux had enough patience for both of them, even though he was letting out little growls with every thrust of his fingers.

Two more fingers and far too fucking long later, Kylo was finally ready, begging for Hux to just fuck him already, to mount him and make him Hux’s. No longer able to ignore his own body’s urgings, Hux pushed in, faster than Kylo was used to, and Kylo couldn’t help but groan as he was stuffed full. Hux started up with a hard rhythm that Kylo knew was going to leave him pleasantly sore later.

Hux further picked up the pace not long after and Kylo could feel the edge of his knot catching on his rim. He was prepared enough that it didn’t hurt but oh, he couldn’t wait to be truly filled. His moans echoed in the room overtop of Hux’s grunts and growls, and all it took was a bite to Kylo’s neck, right over the mark Hux had left there to match the one Kylo had left on him, for Kylo to come with a loud cry. Kylo quickly reached down to stroke himself through it, feeling his own knot try to catch on nothing, squeezing it with his fist to will it to settle.

Hux just continued to pound him through it, a particularly violent thrust causing an exhausted Kylo to lose the balance he was holding with one arm, his chest hitting the bed. Hux bore down on him, giving one, two, three ruts of his hips before Kylo felt Hux’s knot swell and catch inside him, the stretch of it burning just right. He let out a last satisfied groan into the mattress as Hux settled on top of him, savouring the feeling of Hux’s come pumping into him.

They were both out of breath and Hux petted down his sweaty back, letting out an appreciative hum. Kylo was too out of his mind with bliss to do much other than lay there, waiting for the too-much feeling in his ass to fade into a just-right fullness.

“So good for me, aren’t you?” Hux murmured, causing Kylo to preen. “Now, let’s see how many times I can knot you this time.”

Kylo shivered at the words and as soon as Hux’s knot started to go down, his cock remaining hard, Kylo pushed himself up for round two. This was another thing Kylo loved about Hux’s ruts: being fucked repeatedly until he was a wrecked, overstimulated mess and the both of them were wrung completely dry. Maybe this time they’d even break their previous record before Hux’s rut was over.


	3. Multiple Orgasms

“For tonight, you can come whenever you want,” Hux said and Kylo was immediately suspicious. “You don’t need permission. You don’t even need to ask or warn me.”

Kylo swallowed, apprehension growing. He was tied by his wrists to the bed, cuffs of rope securing him to the headboard. Last time they’d done this, he’d come without permission right when he shouldn’t have. It was obvious Hux wasn’t happy with him at the time, but he’d wanted to wait to punish Kylo for disobeying. As much as being able to come whenever he wanted seemed like the opposite of a punishment, something told him he should be worried.

Hux reached over to grab the lube from where he’d left it on the nightstand, next to what looked like a prostate wand. He rolled the bottle between his hands for a moment, looking over the expanse of Kylo’s skin. Hux’s expression was as neutral as it usually was, revealing nothing. Despite his concerns, though, Kylo was already hard, the thrill of the ropes and what was to come easily getting him there.

Hux climbed onto the bed, settling between Kylo’s spread legs. Without preamble, he poured some lube into both hands, using one to grab Kylo’s cock and the other to tease his hole with a single finger. Hux wasted no time, working Kylo’s cock with firm, fast strokes while one finger slowly wormed its way inside him. Kylo couldn’t help a moan, surprised that Hux was starting so quickly.

The stimulation did not slow and Hux had worked in a second finger when Kylo felt the telltale pressure in his stomach and balls. He moaned out a warning, but Hux didn’t say anything, didn’t stop his attentions. Instinctually, Kylo tried to stall his orgasm, but he remembered what Hux had said at the beginning. He was allowed and it was a good thing, too, because he wasn’t sure he could’ve held off much longer.

Kylo came with a cry, his hips stuttering up, painting his stomach with come. Hux worked him through it and then let go of his cock but didn’t stop moving his other hand, two fingers still thrusting steadily inside him. Kylo let himself enjoy it, his mind pleasantly foggy as he came down from his high. It wouldn’t be the first time Hux fucked him like this, all pliant and melty, and Kylo quite enjoyed it.

Suddenly, just as Kylo was really starting to relax, Hux crooked his fingers, rubbing hard against Kylo’s prostate. Kylo yelped, his body not yet ready to go again. He looked down and saw the wicked smirk on Hux’s face as he mercilessly pummeled that spot inside and Kylo finally realized just why ‘you can come whenever you want’ was a punishment after all.

“You’re going to come again,” Hux said matter-of-factly, and Kylo was gritting his teeth under the too-strong sensation. “You wanted to so badly last time that you did so without permission. Well, if you want orgasms, tonight I’m going to give them to you.”

Kylo’s cock was still too spent to do much, but he could already feel it valiantly trying to rise again. He still felt close, though, and it only took a few more minutes of Hux’s relentless movements for a pulsing wave to shoot up Kylo’s spine, lighting him up from his toes to the top of his head. A small spurt of come did manage to shoot out of his cock, his moan as he came pitched a bit higher than last time.

Mercifully, Hux pulled his fingers out, leaving Kylo laying on the bed feeling like an exposed nerve. The reprieve didn’t last long, however, as Hux was leaning over him, reaching for the prostate wand he’d left on the bedside table. Kylo swallowed hard. Oh kriff, he was fucked.

Sure enough, Hux coated it in lube and then slid it in, nudging around until Kylo’s expression flickered and gave him away. Hux pushed it up harder against that spot and then turned it on, cranking the vibration higher. Kylo all but screamed, yanking on the ropes holding his wrists in place. It was so intense that the lines between pleasure and pain were starting to blur, Kylo having to screw his eyes shut and just focusing on trying not to thrash around.

Hux seemed completely oblivious to his suffering, or perhaps he was enjoying it. That was definitely more likely. Kylo’s eyes were still closed so he couldn’t see Hux’s face, but he could feel the way Hux was rocking the massager up and down in short bursts, causing stars to flash behind Kylo’s eyelids on every press upwards. Even without looking, he could very easily imagine the expression Hux was wearing.

Just when Kylo was about to get used to the sweet torture, he felt Hux’s hand curl around his cock, immediately starting to pump his fist in time with the movements of the wand. Kylo let out a broken, desperate cry, his voice cracking partway through. Underneath the feeling of too-fucking-much, Kylo realized, with horror, that he was getting close again, his body unable to do anything but buckle under the onslaught.

After both too long and not long enough, Kylo really did scream when he finally came for a third time, his hips rocking helplessly between Hux’s hand and the wand. Hux worked him through it once again to the point where Kylo was afraid it wasn’t going to end, was just going to continue until Kylo either blacked out or Hux got bored of him. Just when Kylo had decided his fears were coming true, Hux pulled his hand away from Kylo’s cock and turned off the wand, leaving it inside him but no longer pressed against his prostate.

It was an embarrassingly long time before Kylo could force his eyes open, realizing belatedly that some moisture had leaked from them. His chest was heaving, lungs desperate for air and Kylo suddenly wanted to just pass out, hands bound or not. Instead, he forced himself to look down the line of his body to where Hux was sitting, looking infuriatingly smug.

“Don’t get too comfortable, pet,” Hux said with a wicked grin. “This is just a short break and then we’re going to see how many more times I can make you come with my cock inside you.”


	4. Sex Slaves + Dirty Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is as consensual as such a situation can be (Kylo clearly wants to), but warning for dubious consent due to sexual slavery

When the planets dignitaries had mentioned they were going to send a gift as proof of their allegiance to their Emperor, Hux had expected some sort of food or wine, or perhaps a more symbolic relic from their culture. Maybe something decorative, mostly useless but still important to them. He had not expected a man in chains and a loincloth so small and sheer it could hardly be called such and left absolutely nothing to the imagination.

Hux did not particularly want a slave, as he had to assume that’s what this man was, but he knew the customs of this particular culture and refusal of a gift would be considered terribly rude and would ultimately lead down a path that would result in Hux having to destroy their planet. That would be terribly wasteful. Thus, he’d accepted the slave and decided to keep him for just long enough that the dignitaries would think their gift accepted and then quietly release him onto some planet, likely in the Outer Rim.

The slave did intrigue him, though. When he looked into those dark eyes, Hux didn’t see the subservience or even the emotional numbness he expected, but rather a sort of dulled annoyance. As if being enslaved and then given to the current ruler of the galaxy was more of an inconvenience for him than anything else. Though that irritated pout did look lovely on those lips of his, Hux had to admit.

“What is your name, slave?” Hux asked, after the slave had been brought to his quarters.

The slave looked up at him from his knees through a curtain of dark hair, still with that same petulant expression. “Kylo Ren.”

“Do you realize why you’re here?” Ren blinked. “You don’t seem concerned about your circumstances.”

When Ren gave him nothing but a slight shrug, Hux continued, “You’re a slave. Given to the Emperor of the galaxy to do with what I please. You’re property.”

The expression on Ren’s face moved from annoyed indifference to a heated glare. Hux let himself savour it for a few moments. Even if he wasn’t going to use Ren for his ‘intended’ purpose, as it were, perhaps he could still get some fun out of him.

“Well, fortunately for you, I have no intention of doing much with you. I’ll keep you around for appearances sake until I can send you on your way.”

Shockingly, Ren balked at that. “What?”

Hux’s eyebrows had raised nearly into orbit. “I just told you I’m going to set you free.”

“You don’t want me?” Ren blurted out.

“I would’ve thought that would be preferable. Did you _want_ me to have my way with you?”

Ren snapped his mouth shut and looked away, seeming conflicted. Now wasn’t that interesting? Hux looked over Ren’s body more carefully this time. He was strong, muscles clearly defined partially thanks to a light coating of oil. Long, pullable hair that had Hux wondering if it was as soft as it looked. Dark, compelling eyes and soft lips set in a face that was unusual but certainly attractive. Truth be told, Hux wouldn’t mind doing exactly what this slave seemed to want him to.

Without thinking about what he was doing, Hux bent down and grabbed Ren’s chin, tilting it and making a show of inspecting his face, not missing the way Ren shivered at the contact. Yes, had Hux wanted a slave, he would’ve done quite nicely indeed. Hux idly wondered who this boy was, how he’d ended up in this situation. Was Hux his first ‘owner’? Or had he already been used by countless others?

“You’re-” Ren started. “I was trained especially for you. They were going to sell me to a brothel, but then they wanted me to go to you instead. They thought you’d want me.”

There was something else to Ren’s expression and tone, and it was that that made him say his next words. If it turned out he was wrong, well, at least he could have some fun taunting Ren before he sent him off to sleep in one of the spare rooms. It wasn’t as if there was anyone to know or care what he did.

“You do want me to.” It wasn’t a question. “Tell me, Ren, how would you like me to make you useful? Would you prefer I tie you down, bind your cock, and ride you till you’re screaming? Or how about I bend you over and fuck you like the animal you are, fill you up nice and good?”

Both surprisingly and not, Ren let out a little whimper, and it sounded far more turned on than afraid. Hux would’ve loved to see if his cock was filling, but that would mean breaking eye contact. He refused to do so just yet, wanting to cement his dominance over Ren.

“Neither of those sound good to you?” Hux asked, after giving Ren more than enough time to answer. “I suppose I could just use your throat, then. With those lips I’m expecting great things from your mouth. Should I make you do all the work, have you lick and suck until your mouth goes numb? Or should I just hold you down and fuck your throat like I would your ass, barely letting you up to breathe?”

Ren shifted a little on his knees, a small shudder running through him. Hux felt the skin underneath his chin contract with a hard swallow. He was enjoying this, that much was clear. Ren’s pupils were huge now and Hux would’ve bet his crown that Ren was hard.

“I wonder what would happen first,” Hux mused, “would you pass out or would you manage to get me off? I’d have to punish you if you failed, you know, spank you raw until you’d learned your lesson.”

A small, helpless moan escaped Ren’s lips and it just spurred Hux on. “You say they thought I’d want you, but do I? Tell me, Ren, are you _good enough_ to serve your Emperor?”

“Would you like to find out?” Ren had been silent for so long that the words almost startled Hux. “I’ll show you how good I am.”

Ren’s eagerness to prove himself was both a surprise and an immense turn on. Perhaps, Hux thought, he’d have to reconsider his original plan. The challenge in Ren’s eyes told him, slave or not, that there might be something worth considering here.

He’d figure out something later, he told himself, as he unbuckled his pants and watched Ren lick his lips in anticipation. For now, they both seemed to want this, so why not indulge himself? This was a gift, after all.


	5. Dom/sub + Come Marking

Kylo really was lovely on his knees. It was one of Hux’s favourite positions to put him in, right next to bent over his desk for a good paddling and any of the number they adopted when actually using a bed. Tonight, Hux had also made use of the desk position, having taken a great amount of pleasure in turning Kylo’s ass red. Once satisfied with his work and Kylo’s pained whimpers, he’d moved to his favourite armchair, ordering Kylo to crawl behind him and then had Kylo kneel at his feet. He’d had no problem being on his knees, but it was fun to watch how careful he’d been when lowering his ass onto his calves.

Hux had then extended one booted foot and gave Kylo an expectant nod, relishing in how his cheeks reddened further at the knowledge of what Hux wanted him to do. And now they were here, Kylo coming forward on his knees to straddle Hux’s calf, his hard cock nestling into the curve of the ankle. There was still a hint of hesitation in his movements; apparently he hadn’t gone deep enough to be completely shameless yet.

“Go on, pet. Take what you need,” Hux said, nudging his foot forward encouragingly.

“Thank you, sir,” Kylo said, his body shuddering at even the first hint of friction.

Hux was hard too, his cock demanding attention, but he ignored it, much preferring to focus on the way Kylo needily humped against his boot, his eyes fluttering shut and jaw going slack on a moan once he really started up. It was truly glorious to watch and Hux drank the sounds he made when his hips started to work a little faster. Kylo was working up a sweat, too, his skin glistening and Hux wanted to taste it, but refrained so he didn’t disturb the display before him.

Kylo’s hands, which had ended up near Hux’s knee, tightened, a shudder making his shoulders shake and his hips stutter. Hux knew that meant Kylo was close and he steadied his leg, glad for it when Kylo’s rhythm picked up further, grinding hard against the soft leather as he chased his pleasure. It only took a few more minutes of senseless rutting for Kylo to moan, long and loud, as he came, rubbing frantically against Hux’s boot through the aftershocks.

Hux allowed Kylo a moment to get his bearings before pulling a cloth out of his pocket and handing it to him. The boots would still need a true clean and polish, something Kylo would do later or in the morning, but it would do just to get the come off for now. Even blissed out as he was, Kylo took the cloth and got to work making sure he got every last speck.

While Kylo finished with his boot, Hux took the opportunity to unzip his fly and pull his cock out, hissing as he stroked it. Fuck, he was harder than he’d thought, his cock already throbbing. Even his dry hand felt like heaven and Hux ran his palm over the head and stroked himself again.

It was then Hux realized Kylo was staring at him, cloth discarded and gaze intense. He looked remarkably tense for someone who’d just had an orgasm and the way his eyes kept flicking to Hux’s cock told him exactly why.

“Could I… help you with that, sir?” Kylo asked, always so wonderfully polite during their scenes. “Please?”

Hux considered it, slowing his hand. Kylo truly was excellent with his mouth and even if he wasn’t, his throat could take enough punishment that it would’ve made up for it. Hux took in Kylo’s face, the flush that was still present, his mussed hair, the sweat making his cheekbones shine. As much as Kylo wanted to suck him off – and the way he was inching forward without permission said enough – Hux had a much better idea.

“Not tonight,” he said, and the whimper Kylo let out as Hux grabbed him by the hair just made him harder.

Hux resumed his steady pace, solely aiming to get off as quickly as he could. The way Kylo pulled against the hand in his hair, leaning closer as if pulled by magnetism only served to help him along. It only took a few more tight pulls and Hux was coming, painting Kylo’s face without warning. Kylo opened his mouth, trying to catch it, but Hux had full control of both his cock and Kylo’s head, instead aiming for everywhere but his mouth. The end result was some on Kylo’s cheeks, some on his upper lip, and one unfortunate streak that had landed in his hair.

Hux’s spent cock twitched once more at the sight of Kylo’s face covered in his come, marked as _his_. Without any prompting, Kylo licked his lip, removing the bit that had landed there. Hux couldn’t help but shiver again; if only he could leave it there permanently, for all to see.

But alas, there were a multitude of reasons why that simply wasn’t practical, so instead Hux stood and urged Kylo up, hands petting over his back. He’d have to clean him up, he knew that, but maybe he’d save his face for last. Certainly there was no harm enjoying the visual for just a bit longer.


	6. Honeymoon + Waking Up in the Middle of the Night Sex

Weddings, as it turned out, were _exhausting_. It didn’t help that it was also the wedding of the current ruler of the galaxy and his consort-bodyguard-something. Kylo had known there was no way around making a big deal out of it, for the sake of the citizens and all that, but he wasn’t sure it had to be as huge as it was. The ceremony had included hundreds and was broadcast live to the galaxy, while the reception had seen _thousands_ in attendance. The palace did have a large enough ballroom to accommodate everyone as well as the paparazzi, but kriff, Kylo was one polite conversation away from losing it.

The only reason no one got Force-choked was because Hux had stayed by his side all night, hand possessively placed on his lower back, smoothly extricating them from conversations whenever he sensed Kylo’s mood deteriorating. Somehow, he’d even managed to secure them five minutes of alone time on a balcony. Kylo had never been more thankful for Hux’s social graces or his knowledge of Kylo’s moods. But, he supposed, there was a reason – several, in fact – why he’d married him, and if Kylo found himself secretly grinning whenever he remembered that they were actually married now, well, that helped too.

All in all, it was a blessing to finally make it to the shuttle that they would be taking for their honeymoon. As much as the thought of the consummation part of the evening (as if they hadn’t already claimed every territory on each other’s bodies years ago) had been helping to keep Kylo sane for most of the day, the first thing he did was collapse face down on the surprisingly luxurious bed and groan into the sheets. He’d never been more thankful he'd only be getting married once.

Hux sat down beside him with a sigh, not lying down but clearly just as exhausted. Kylo felt a hand rubbing gently over his back. Kylo smiled to himself at the attention.

“Relax, darling,” Hux said, and even his voice betrayed how tired he must have been. “We’re on our honeymoon now. A whole week away from everything and everyone. The droid’s already got us on our way.”

It took an annoying amount of effort to roll onto his back but Kylo managed it somehow. “I didn’t know weddings were that exhausting.”

Hux hummed lightly. “I can’t imagine they’re all that bad. Unfortunately, you married an Emperor. Hard to elope when the entire galaxy knows who you are.”

Kylo grunted, fighting to keep his eyes open. “Hux… Look, I know it’s our wedding night and the first night of our honeymoon and all that but… Can we maybe just go to sleep? Consummation doesn’t really mean much when we’ve already been fucking for years.”

“Oh thank the stars,” Hux breathed as he finally let himself collapse back on the bed. “No offense, but I don’t think I could get it up even if you begged me.”

Kylo huffed a laugh, too tired for much else. They barely managed to get out of their clothes before climbing back into the bed. It was all they could manage to share a chaste kiss and exchange a ‘goodnight’ before they both passed out immediately.

He didn’t know how long he’d been asleep but Kylo jerked awake sometime in the night, confused. It was still dark, but they were also on a shuttle that didn’t automatically light up in the morning. Hux was still in bed, too, and at some point Kylo had pressed up to Hux’s back and wrapped him up in his arms.

“Kylo?” Hux asked, and it sounded like it wasn’t the first time. “Are you awake?”

“Hux?” Kylo slurred, still half asleep.

“Ah, good.” Hux shifted and Kylo suddenly became aware of the erection he was sporting, poking Hux in the ass with it. “It’s about time.”

“What’s going on?”

“You, my dear _husband_ ,” Kylo was unprepared for the rush of heat that sent through him, his hips trying to move without him telling them to, “have been sleepily humping me for over ten minutes.”

“Oh.” Kylo flushed and meant to apologize, but before he could Hux was climbing out of his hold and rolling Kylo onto his back, straddling his hips.

“Yes.” Hux had him by the wrists now, pinning them by his head and Kylo had to bite back a moan. “Even dead tired, you’re just as insatiable as always.”

Kylo was definitely awake now. “Well, _husband_ , I did recently marry the sexiest Emperor in the galaxy.”

Hux rolled his eyes and scoffed, but even in the dark Kylo could see his smile. He took the opportunity to jerk his hips up, causing them both to gasp when their cocks rubbed together. Hux just leaned forward a bit more, putting more weight on his wrists and lining up their cocks a little better, so Kylo bucked up again and then continued to do so when Hux met his movements.

It was good, grinding together like this, but without even a hand to hold their cocks together, it wasn’t enough. They were both panting, rutting like animals, moans and sighs escaping from their mouths as they kissed and bit and licked whatever was in reach. It was wonderful, but it wasn’t _enough_.

Hux must have felt the same because he pulled away right after sucking a dark mark into Kylo’s neck, releasing his wrists. Kylo watched as Hux leaned forward further to the dresser, which had thankfully been stocked prior to their arrival, and pulled out a bottle of lube. He rolled it between his hands, warming it, as he considered Kylo’s panting, squirming body below him.

“Well, it’s the first night of our honeymoon, husband,” this time Kylo’s breath hitched at the word and he idly wondered if it would ever get old, “and since we both know this is how we’re going to spend most of it, we might as well get started.


	7. Rimming

Kylo Ren, despite all outward appearances, seemed to be a virgin. Well, he wasn’t anymore, but Hux was certain he had been before that first fateful night in Hux’s bed. Ren had denied it and Hux hadn’t pushed, but it was obvious in his clumsy kisses and hesitant yet demanding touches. It was also in the way he seemed to respond to any new act they did, even when they were relatively basic.

Watching Ren experience a new, unfamilar sensation with something resembling wonder, getting lost in the pleasure – or pain – of it, was one hell of an aphrodisiac, Hux had to admit. It wasn’t as if he wasn’t adventurous in bed before, but there was something especially addicting about introducing Ren to his tastes. Hux had never been with someone as open and responsive as Ren.

Hux returned to his quarters to find Ren stepping out of his refresher as if he owned the place, wearing nothing but a towel. He frowned in annoyance; as much he enjoyed the sight of Ren’s body, this invasion of his space could not become a habit. Even if Ren was just taking advantage of his actual water shower, it implied a level of intimacy Hux was absolutely not comfortable with having with the man.

“Is there a reason you’re here?” Hux asked, causing Ren to pause on his walk to the bedroom.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Ren asked, quirking an eyebrow. “I used your shower. I never feel fully clean after a sonic.”

Hux scowled. “You can’t just come here whenever you feel like it. These are _my_ quarters.”

Ren shrugged, unbothered. “It’s not like I’m here often when you’re not. But since we both are and I’m already naked…”

“You’re wearing a towel,” Hux pointed out, uselessly.

Ren dropped the towel and then, without waiting for an affirmative from Hux, turned and strode to the bedroom. Hux allowed himself to bring a hand to his forehead and rub his temples. He shouldn’t be encouraging this, yet his body apparently had other ideas, a hint of arousal pooling in his gut. Kriff. Ren must have been rubbing off on him if he was this weak.

Giving in, Hux found Ren on his hands and knees on the bed, a shameless display. He was still a little damp, especially his hair, and Hux grimaced just to think of the water droplets falling onto his bedding. Still, the visual was convincing enough and Hux was shedding the outer layers of his uniform and climbing up onto the bed behind him.

Ren glanced back at him but Hux paid him no mind, considering just what to do with the canvas of Ren’s body, his back arched down just enough to emphasize his ass. Well, there was an idea. This was another thing Hux hadn’t done to Ren yet and now he has a perfect opportunity.

Hux took hold of Ren’s ass cheeks, spreading them apart and leaning in to ghost a breath on his hole. He felt Ren shudder beneath him and, not giving him enough time to question what Hux was doing, gave a long lick from taint to tailbone

Ren yelped, jumping slightly in surprise and whipping his head around to look at Hux with confusion. Hux merely shrugged and spread Ren’s cheeks a little further before licking into him again, lapping at the rim. Ren let out a satisfying groan and Hux, emboldened, pushed harder, breaching Ren just a little before pulling back.

“Drop your front,” Hux ordered and Ren did immediately, now supported by his shoulders and his knees.

Satisfied, Hux went back to it, planting a mockery of a kiss to Ren’s hole before pushing past his rim again, spearing him on his tongue. Ren moaned in response and spread his legs a little further, clearly asking for more. Hux obliged, fucking him with his tongue as he would anything else. He pulled one hand away from Ren’s ass to give his hard cock a few strokes and then took his hand back, focusing his attentions solely on Ren’s ass. He wanted to see him fall apart from this alone.

Hux worked harder, alternating between licks and sucks on his rim and probing thrusts of his tongue, as deep as it could go. Spit was running down his chin, dribbling down Ren’s crack to drip off his balls. Ren was letting out deep, guttural groans into the mattress, starting to push his hips back into Hux’s face. Had his mouth not been busy, Hux would’ve smirked, but instead he just kept at it, giving Ren no break from the stimulation.

His jaw was getting sore but he could tell Ren was close, his hips rocking back in a steady rhythm to his deep moans. Hux circled his rim with his tongue, pausing to nip lightly and enjoying the startled yelp Ren gave him. He then shoved his tongue in again, swirling it in the way Ren seemed like best.

It only took a few more moments before Ren’s legs started trembling and Hux pushed himself harder, eating Ren out like it was his damn job. Sure enough, it wasn’t long before Ren shouted, his muscles clenching around Hux’s tongue as he came. Hux returned one hand to his cock, stroking him through it as he moved his tongue as much as he could under Ren’s spasms.

Hux pulled away when Ren had finally collapsed, panting heavily, and wiped his mouth. He stretched his jaw, too, finding the ache more pleasant than annoying considering what he’d just done. He caught sight of Ren’s face from where his head was turned against the bed and there was that overwhelmed awe he’d been looking for. The only downside was that he hadn’t been able to watch Ren’s face during the act itself. He could imagine it, though, the way his brow would’ve furrowed, his lips would’ve parted, and his awestruck eyes would’ve been half-lidded.

“Fuck,” Ren said, his voice wrecked. “Hux…”

Hux ignored him, his own cock now demanding attention as he pulled it out. “I’m glad you enjoyed that. Now, it’s your turn to put that mouth to good use.”


	8. A/B/O - Alpha/Omega

Kylo grumbled to himself as he set up his nest. His heat was due soon and as much as it was predictable, that didn’t mean he liked it. It was always such a pain to deal with, putting him completely out of commission until it was through. He wished he could’ve taken suppressants like everyone else, but they interfered with the Force. So here he was, gathering supplies for what was unfortunately unavoidable.

He knew that finding some willing alpha to help him through would’ve made it less painful, but he’d always preferred to deal with it himself. A convenient knot wasn’t an option for the boy he’d been before and though Kylo had sought assistance from the three knights who were alphas before, it was only in dire circumstances when he wasn’t able to do it himself for one reason or another. And while the Finalizer was full of alphas, any of which he was sure he could convince to fuck him, the last thing he wanted was to bend to some lowly Stormtrooper or Lieutenant or something in such a state.

So instead, he set his bed up with everything he needed to spend the duration of his heat in it. Water containers, non-perishable foods, an assortment of blankets, and the entire contents of his sex toy collection. He had plenty of lube, though he shouldn’t need it, dildos of all sizes and functionalities, and even a toy or two for his cock, should he want it. He’d been doing this long enough to know what he might want or need during the upcoming hours of lust-fuelled haze.

So when the time came, Kylo finding himself flushed and panting and slick, he used the Force to clear the hallways between where he was and his quarters to retreat to his nest. As soon as he was there, he immediately stripped off his clothes and mask, the cool air soothing his heated skin. He barreled onto his bed and quickly settled in, his cock already hard and ass wet.

Kylo stroked himself leisurely while he selected something he could shove up himself, picking a smaller dildo to start. He had a few with simulated knotting mechanisms, but he preferred to work himself up. Kylo flopped over, moving to one hand and his knees as he reached behind himself to slide it in.

He wasted no time, thrusting it as hard and deep as he could handle, already moaning from the not-enough stimulation. This, of course, is where he would have to get creative. He’d found having someone to focus on, preferably an alpha, seemed to help him take the edge off. Maybe it helped trick his mind into believing he was actually being fucked, he didn’t know, but regardless it had worked for this long.

His mind flitted through some scenarios and people, discarding them just as quickly when they did nothing. Somehow, his thoughts wandered to General Hux, his infuriating, cocky, alpha co-commander. Despite himself, Kylo moaned as a throb of want shuddered through his body. Fuck. Hux was the last person he wanted to fantasize about; he may have been as attractive as he was annoying, but he was unattainable. Whatever. If that’s what his body wanted, he could work with it.

Kylo let his mind focus on Hux, on copper hair and cold, angry eyes and the reek of alpha confidence. He thought about the last argument they’d had, remembered the way Hux and strode right up to him and shouted in his face, their noses almost touching as Kylo shouted back. He imagined it ending differently, with Hux’s teeth finding his lip and Kylo messing up that perfectly styled hair by raking his nails through it.

A particularly hard thrust from his own hand had Kylo moaning loudly, the fantasy still playing in his mind. He’d bite bruises into Hux’s skin just for the way Hux would surely get him back for it, Hux’s teeth and nails going for him twice as hard and drawing blood. Hux would, he was sure, be a mean, hard fuck. He wouldn’t be gentle with Kylo because he was some poor, helpless omega. No, he’d use it as an excuse just to fuck him harder and Kylo would push back into every harsh snap of his hips, begging with his body for _more, harder, make it hurt_ until he was moaning his lungs out.

Kylo had to pause the fantasy for a moment, switching to a thicker dildo with a knotting function. He was already so kriffing close, but he didn’t quite have enough to get there. He shoved the larger dildo in hard enough that he let out a startled yelp. Hux wouldn’t be gentle, though, and Kylo wouldn’t have him if he was, so he didn’t stop, didn’t even pause, just fucked himself the way he imagined Hux would.

He wasn’t sure when his moans had switched from guttural and desperate nonsense to a litany of Hux’s name, but Kylo paid it no attention. He was just about there, the rough, feral coupling in his mind’s eye helping him along with every thrust of his hand. Close, close, close, so Kylo used the Force to hit the button that activated the knotting mechanism on the dildo just as he shoved it in as far as it could go, the base swelling just like a real alpha’s cock and locking inside him.

Kylo came with a silent scream, his hips bucking uselessly with the dildo locked in him. His hand now free, he used it to stroke his cock through his orgasm, spilling all over the bed. The arm that Kylo had been using to hold himself up buckled and he collapsed on the bed, panting in the aftershocks. The feeling of need was still there, far from satisfied after only one orgasm, but it took the edge off enough that he could take a moment to breathe.

The chime to his quarters rang and Kylo froze. No one should be here. No one should  be here _ever_ , but especially not now. Without even checking who it was, he reached out with the Force to hit the ‘Deny’ button on his datapad.

He waited, knowing the room was soundproofed so he’d never hear their footsteps leaving. A physical pounding on the door, however, he could apparently hear. Who the kriff would have the audacity-

“Ren! I know you’re in there!” Hux shouted through the door. “I checked the logs for entries to your quarters. Don’t you dare ignore me after you’ve been screaming my name in my head for the past twenty minutes!”

Kylo remained frozen, unsure what to do. He hadn’t meant to project, especially _to_ Hux. He couldn’t tell Hux to fuck off now, but he was in absolutely no condition to actually answer the door. Even if he didn’t have a dildo shoved up himself and look as fucked out as he suspected he did, the scent of his heat would immediately give him away. Not that his body minded the thought of being caught, foolishly imagining Hux would actually fuck him and not just lord this over him in some way.

Before Kylo could make a decision, he heard his door panel beep in confirmation and then the door itself swish open. Kylo immediately pulled a blanket over himself, hoping to at least preserve some amount of modesty. He listened anxiously to Hux’s footsteps as he came through the main room towards the bedroom.

“Ren, I know-,” Hux cut off as soon as he stepped into the room, taking in the sight of a flushed but covered Kylo Ren surely reeking of heat.

“Can’t you see I’m busy here?” Kylo demanded, deciding anger was his best defense here.

“You’re…” Hux seemed speechless, certainly a first. “You’re in heat.”

“Yes, brilliant deduction Hux, now can you go and let me deal with this?” His ire was far from faked; the reprieve granted by the first orgasm was quickly wearing off.

To Kylo’s growing frustration, Hux only shifted his weight and cocked an eyebrow. “Why were you shouting in my head?”

Kylo couldn’t help the way his cheeks reddened, hoping it was disguised by his already present flush. “It was an accident.”

Hux just stared at him before something flashed in his eyes, a predatory smirk forming on his lips. “Were you thinking about me? While you fucked yourself silly, desperate for release?”

Kylo hated himself for the little whimper he let out, but Hux’s smirk only widened. He approached the bed, standing at the edge but did not climb in. Kylo didn’t know what his game was.

“What were you imagining?” Hux asked, causing Kylo to make a face; like he’d tell him that. “Did it even occur to you that I may not be averse to whatever depraved mental images you created?”

Kylo blinked. He actually had not considered that. Surely the always controlled General Hux was above such baser needs. Well, he was already caught and he was horny enough that he figured he had nothing to lose by projecting the fantasy scenario he’d built straight into Hux’s mind.

Hux stumbled a bit under the mental push, screwing his eyes shut and shaking his head a little. When the scene had played in full and Hux opened his eyes, his pupils were huge and his gaze hungry.

“Well, Ren, it appears I am interested in helping you out,” Hux said and Kylo could smell the lust on him, proving the truth of his words.

Kylo didn’t waste a moment ripping off the blanket to invite Hux in and then Hux’s mouth was pressed to his, teeth nipping at his lip just the way he had in the fantasy. Another throb of want when through him as Kylo messed up Hux’s perfect hair and heard him growl. Oh, this was going to be good indeed.


	9. Spanking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for the spanking taking place before the discussion of the spanking but, again, Kylo is into it

Hux was livid. Ren’s tantrums had always been a significant annoyance and budgetary nightmare, but this time the result hadn’t only been damaged equipment, but two Stormtroopers and one officer injured. Hux had generously ignored the property damage until now outside of a few snide comments during budget meetings, but he could not abide by his personnel now being casualties of Ren’s temper. This could not continue.

Ren’s episode had come a few hours before he was supposed to leave for a mission, so Hux locked down his shuttle and removed his clearance out of the hangar. Ren was grounded and even his powers wouldn’t be able to help him. His only option would be to come to Hux directly to lift the orders.

And, sure enough, come Ren did when he’d tried to leave only to discover he no longer had the clearance to do so. He’d tried to intimidate the hangar crew – with no success, given that they couldn’t have overridden Hux’s lock even if they’d wanted to – and choked one with the Force to no avail. Hux’s eye had twitched at that part; the entire point of this was to get Ren to _stop_ harming his soldiers, not to entice him to do it again.

No matter. Hux hadn’t yet decided exactly how he would handle Ren. It would partially depend on how Ren reacted. Hux planned to stay calm, see what state Ren was when he inevitably showed up, and play it from there. He would not let Ren bring him down to his level.

Sure enough, Ren was storming into his office mere moments later, breathing heavily through the vocoder. He was tense and hunched, his entire form radiating anger and hostility. Hux was not surprised.

“What the fuck, Hux?!” Kylo demanded, the words coming out as nearly a snarl. “You’re really going to interfere with missions now?”

Hux, as planned, remained calm. “You injured three – no, four now – of my men with your little tantrums. It’s bad enough when you destroy equipment, but loyal, capable soldiers are much less easily replaced.”

Hux could practically feel Ren’s mood darken. “You wouldn’t sabotage this mission for the sake of petty revenge.”

“No, I wouldn’t,” Hux said, conceding, “but this needs to stop. I don’t care what you need to do to deal with it, but you cannot take your temper out on my ship or my men.”

Suddenly Ren ripped his helmet off and Hux could see his eyes were alight with rage. “Oh really? And how exactly are you going to stop me? Sabotaging my missions will hurt you just as much. I could leave right now and carve up consoles until you let me go.”

Now it was Hux’s turn to get angry, all plans of staying calm gone as he stood, shoving his chair back forcefully. “Do you ever think of anyone but yourself? Do you ever even consider the consequences of your actions?”

Ren stayed quiet and Hux couldn’t stand it anymore, striding forward and grabbing Ren by the hair. He half expected to be thrown off, but Ren just made a surprised noise and followed. Hux dragged him to the abandoned chair, sitting down on it and pulling Ren such that he was lying on his stomach over Hux’s lap, one of Hux’s hands clamped over the back of his neck. Strangely, Ren did not put up even an ounce of resistance.

“Hux, what are you-” Ren cut off with a choked noise as Hux flipped his robes up and smacked his ass, hard.

“If you’re going to act like a selfish brat, I’m going to discipline you like one.” Hux spanked him again, harder, on the other cheek.

To Hux’s continued shock, Ren just stayed put and took it, squirming a little but making no actual attempts to escape. Hux knew he could, with barely any effort, yet Ren only grunted as Hux brought his hand down again and again. He wished he’d had the forethought to pull Ren’s pants down, but that seemed like it would be pushing it too far. As it was, Hux was almost giddy from the power trip.

Hux continued raining blows down, in quicker succession. Ren was panting now, his vocalizations getting louder. A particularly hard slap forced Ren’s hips down, pressing them against Hux’s leg and Hux froze. The erection jutting into his leg suddenly explained a lot.

“Ren…” Hux said slowly. “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

Ren did not respond, hiding his face by letting his hair fall over it. He did, however, raise his ass up in offering. This time when Hux smacked it, hard enough to sting his own hand, Ren let out what was definitely a moan.

“Are you telling me this is all I needed to do to get you under control?” Hux mused, generously ignoring the way Ren was definitely rubbing his cock against him between slaps. “Had I known, I would’ve pulled out one of my paddles and spanked you over my desk instead. You’d like that, wouldn’t you, you _slut_?”

Ren moaned again, arching his back and rutting harder against Hux’s thigh. Hux gave him two more smacks in quick succession, earning a choked off sound of pleasure. He seemed close to coming already. Just when Ren tensed, preparing for the next blow, Hux unceremoniously shoved him off his lap.

Ren barely caught himself on the floor, somehow landing on his likely sore ass with a wince and staring up at Hux with a mixture of anger, confusion, and lust. His face was satisfyingly red and his pupils were blown, his lips wet and red as if he’d been biting them. He was the very picture of desire and Hux found it far more appealing than he ever would’ve expected.

“Go on your mission. Return with my troops intact and don’t damage anything when you do,” Hux said, the slight rasp in his voice giving away his own hunger. “Do that and I’ll strip you down and give you what you want.”

Ren swallowed visibly, seeming overcome with want at the promise. “We have a deal, General.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://kyluxtrashpit.tumblr.com) too


End file.
